The present invention relates generally to a replaceable cover for a handle utilized for manipulating or adjusting the position of a mechanism employable in a sterile environment, and more particularly to a disposable cover and handle to be covered thereby that is attachable to a light fixture employed in surgical operating rooms or like environments and selectively positioned by the manipulation of the handle.
Much of the equipment used in clean or sterile environments such as in surgical operating rooms has to be physically handled by personnel after they have scrubbed, donned sterile clothing, gloves, and otherwise rendered free of contaminants. One such piece of equipment which is routinely used in surgical operating rooms and handled by the surgeon and the attendants thereto at times immediately proceeding and during any given surgical procedure is a position-adjustable light fixture which is usually mounted above the operating table and used for projecting a concentrated high-intensity beam of light onto the patient undergoing the operation. The light fixture is positionable to concentrate the light beam onto a particular portion of the patient's anatomy or to vary the light intensity by moving the light fixture closer to or further away from the patient. This maneuvering of the light fixture is normally accomplished by grasping a handle projecting from the light fixture and then selectively positioning the light fixture through an adjustable light support to provide the desired light orientation and/or light intensity. This handle is usually attached to the underside or base of the light fixture at a central location and is of a considerable concern with respect to maintaining the desired level of sterility or cleanliness in the operating theater due to the frequent contacting of the handle by the surgical personnel.
Efforts to overcome this problem so as to assure that the handle of the positionable light fixture is not a source of possible contamination in the operating room include the use of disposable covers on the light handle. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,605,124 is directed to several embodiments of sterilizable covers designed for use on handles projecting from adjustable light fixtures as utilized in surgical operating rooms. While such covers for light fixture handles have helped reduce contamination problems encountered in surgical operating rooms, there are several shortcomings or drawbacks attendant with these previously known covers which detract from their overall desirability and usefulness. For example, the covers described in the aforementioned patent have handle-receiving grip portions which depend upon friction or the like to ensure retention of the cover on the light handle. In the aforementioned patent it is suggested that adhesive means can be used on a flange integral with the grip portion at a location between the cover and the light fixture to further the attachment between the cover and the handle. Another previously known cover utilizes a finger-forming serrated flap about the opening of a cover portion designed to fit over the grip portion of the light fixture handle. The radially extending fingers of the serrated flap bear against the handle to frictionally hold the cover on the handle.
With these previously known covers it is difficult to maintain sterile conditions in the operating arena when attaching the cover to the handle of the light fixture prior to or during the operating procedure by a surgeon or attendant thereto. For instance, when using previously known covers, it was found necessary for the surgeon or an attendant to grasp the light fixture with one hand to hold the light fixture in place while applying sufficient force on the cover with the other hand for forcing the cover onto. This required grasping of the light fixture represents a significant source of contamination.